


[华泰|pwp]晚夏葡萄

by juesare



Category: xinxiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare
Summary: phone s*x多汁水晶葡萄的故事何九华/张九泰[前后有意义]





	[华泰|pwp]晚夏葡萄

**Author's Note:**

> phone s*x  
多汁水晶葡萄的故事  
何九华/张九泰[前后有意义]

明明早已入秋了，天气还依旧还在三十度上下，蚊子和凉汽水比六七月份竟然更加猖狂。从南都回来的张席仔感觉背上有点痒，仔仔细细伸手摸摸才发现长了点小颗粒。  
脱掉短袖对着镜子照了半天，终于确定自己好像是水土不服。  
真有意思，正宗北京小爷怎么会一回北京反而水土不服呢。来看望儿子的席女士买了一大串葡萄冻在冰箱里，给自己那懒得出奇的儿子留了个提醒吃水果的闹钟。哦，顺便把烟也给没收了。  
结果第一天还是睡过去了，直到何九华电话打过来。  
“仔仔，你有没有吃水果呀。”  
耳朵痒痒的，明明那么多朋友或亲昵或占便宜的叫人仔仔，但就这个叫的最让人内心晃动，摇摇欲坠。打开冰箱葡萄上冒着白气，旁边有两个人在超市买回来的苏打水。  
冰箱好冷，清醒了。  
这是没见何九华的第三周。  
他俩的恋爱是从晚春开始的，当时握手已经会冒汗，人中上也有一点点汗水，凑在一起接吻，靠太近还能闻到因为热气而蒸腾的洗发水的香味。两个北京小爷没什么计划的得过且过，凑在后台分同一碗水果捞就算是约会。  
葡萄那么凉，还是红了耳朵尖。  
怎么突然那么纯情呢。  
七月份的雨夜，害怕打雷劈坏而没有开空调，风扇呜呜着，任天堂的手柄丢在一边，扭着头，像是孩子一样嘟着嘴巴要接吻。被抱着被吻着，熟悉的沐浴露和洗衣液的味道混合着雨水的泥土味，张席仔被揽着腋下爬上沙发。  
沙发真的好热啊，也太软了。几乎是要陷进去了，陷进沙发里，陷进情欲的漩涡里。着急从阳台收进来的两人的衣服堆在沙发的一头，被拥抱冲散，以防万一张席仔还伸手拽着几件，皱皱巴巴的，跟他身上穿的一样。  
眯着眼睛，去抿何健的喉结。大几岁的人皮肤会更加褶皱，好像痛觉也会消失一些，小心翼翼的用虎牙划拉，被笑着按住胳膊。  
年轻人，娇嫩的年轻人，又怕疼又怕痒。  
得，这次不只是红了耳垂了，连鼻尖都红彤彤。  
“想什么呢，仔仔宝贝？”  
冻过的葡萄很好剥皮，一下子就挤进嘴里，半透明的嫩绿色的果肉又酸又甜。  
诶呦，汁水流手指头上了。  
“想你。”  
也没什么不妥的，是情侣啊，不用想着如何苦心经营，亦不用焦头烂额去应付后台的那些屁事破事。做个小朋友说些乱七八糟也很好。  
“我也想你……”  
翻身去找了烟，打火机拿走的是张席仔的。小孩最近感冒就一直断断续续没好过，能给戒一点烟是一点。听着就发馋，葡萄倒显得太甜了。  
“也给我一口好不好？”  
那边轻笑着，哄着让张席仔张嘴。葡萄压在舌底，吞咽带着甜味的唾液。搭在椅子后面何健的短袖张席仔忘了洗，一点烟草味滑进鼻腔。  
指尖发粉，被放在嘴里吮吸。香水是今天不小心打翻了瓶子，指头尖上粘点酒精的溶液。这几天没住人房子潮湿而闷热，呼吸都带着水汽。  
“我背上……长了一片东西。”  
“能给我看吗？”  
橙红色的短袖，脱掉。跪在椅子上，明明只是电话，被想撒娇的心攻陷的张席仔依旧指着那一片娇嫩的，水红色的皮肤委屈巴巴。圈养的小乳狗短促的鼻音都像是一段若有若无的爵士小调，湿漉漉的指尖在手机上留下划痕。  
“让不让哥哥给亲口？”  
要的。凳子好硬，膝盖打颤。耳钉取下来了，像是一颗痣。  
漂亮的手，在眯起的眼睛中一时分不清是自己的还是何健的。从锁骨往下摸，到贴在椅背的乳头，腰上松紧带的勒痕，自己碰都会痒的腰侧。  
苏打水里，冰块因为手肘碰到桌子而发出碰撞的清脆声响，叮叮当当。  
电话里，男人低沉的声音像是谁家电台的主播，故作玄虚的播音腔搞得张席仔心绪不宁，几乎是要哭出来的，手去摸自己的内裤边。  
“到此为止吧仔仔，”  
橡胶轮子的摩擦声。  
“先麻烦给你男朋友开个门。”  
冲着，被撞到膝盖，柔软的扑进风尘仆仆的男朋友怀里，着急的去闻那熟悉的香水，那熟悉的烟味。手拉着何健的手往自己身上搭，喉咙里的哭腔和生气的颤音听起来娇嫩无比。  
“来，宝贝，给我看下背。”  
被抱着，干燥的有点起皮的嘴唇从肩胛骨落下，一点一点啄吻着那一小块的皮肤。也不知道是怎么委屈到，也不知道是因为什么委屈，拉着何健的手，无缘无故的掉起眼泪来。  
被转回来，抱着，一下一下晃。“怎么了宝贝？”舔着右耳垂，看起来也像个小小的葡萄。“我请宝贝吃葡萄好不好？”  
含在嘴里的葡萄，一颗喂给哭得直打嗝的张席仔，一颗咬碎了，汁水落在锁骨上，被叼住好好吮吸，嘴里最后一颗，被吐出来放在肚脐。  
指头尖转着葡萄，搞得小腹湿了一片。  
抱着何健的头，接吻，冰凉的，有点瘪下去的葡萄掉进内裤里，故意的。  
漂亮的手，一只颜色深点一只浅的发粉，在裤子边纠缠又暧昧，印在上唇上，嘟囔着黏腻又温柔，不容置疑的炽热的呼吸。  
“乖仔仔，让我给你拿出来。”  
掉落的裤子，风扇的声音嗡嗡着，白嫩的胳膊架在何健的肩膀上，随着呼吸而起伏的，像是孩子一样的肚皮。  
葡萄顺着性器，腿根，一路滚下来，落到何健的手掌里。  
低下头吃掉，也把张九泰的一口吃掉。三个礼拜，支支吾吾的电话和视频根本不解渴，带着一点点葡萄味的嫩肉，因为站姿而挤在一起的囊袋。  
薄薄的汗，一丁点的咸味和沐浴露的化学味道，膝盖前面跪红了，大腿根肉嘟嘟，像一朵饱满的山茶花。啜泣着，不好和疼我搅缠，黏在嗓子里像是那槐花蜂蜜。吐出来，故意用抽烟和喝酒而粗糙的手掌揉搓，疼痛中鼓着让他清醒，又要张席仔在眼泪中沉迷性欲。  
两个贪心鬼。迷迷糊糊的，眼前是自己短袖的橙色和何健的白色交杂变成芒果牛奶，站不住而借力靠着墙，咬住下唇，眼角那颗可爱的，娇嫩的肉痣都要飞起来。  
被大拇指摩擦娇嫩的小孔，半透明的白色一股一股，何健黑色的中裤像是粘上某些甜蜜又小意的礼物。被湿漉漉的手捏下鼻子，几乎是瘫倒一般的身体抱在怀里。  
贴近好热，但是还是要贴近。热气几乎有了迷幻的紫色，像是哪里不可预料的水雾。蘸着润滑剂的手伸进羞涩的后穴，贴合的四片嘴唇将那些葡萄咬的汁水四溢。流淌着，张席仔的舌追随着往下滑动，却被何健单手钳住下巴，又捏回来乖乖吃葡萄。  
好甜，荷尔蒙的味道也甜，葡萄的味道也甜。过多摄取的甜份带来不切实际的多巴胺，呼吸的二氧化碳也传来温柔的情欲。  
扶着腰，几乎是坐在何健的腿上。努力吞噬着，所有神经都严阵以待反馈每一秒的神经传递。何健皱着眉头，头发也早被拨乱漏出额头，勉强咧着嘴角发笑，去亲何健鼻梁上的痣。  
手撑着凳子，肩膀耸着，漂亮的，笔直的锁骨送到何健的嘴边。干燥的手掌拨弄着张席仔的乳，牙轻轻从一端咬到另一端。  
挺起的腰，绷起的白嫩脚尖，向后扬起的脖颈，仿佛是化身天鹅的宙斯和美艳的丽达，性别的错位和浓烈的情迷意乱在这个晚夏的黄昏发酵。  
热切的，爱河。性器的摩擦和前列腺高潮都只是爱和温柔的催化，爱与爱用性的方式探索，用身体和浓烈的亲吻，和比亲吻更浓烈的方式说爱。  
傍晚，最后竟然云层散去，鹅黄色的阳光绕过弯弯角角射进来，落在张席仔的胸膛和何健的腿上。在猛烈的顶撞中小泡芙露出了夹心，蜷进何健的怀里，阳光照在人漂亮的脊背上。  
像是绸缎。  
不欺负小孩了，轻轻抬起张席仔，湿热的性器恋恋不舍的滑出。纤瘦漂亮的白手握着男人的性器，乖乖摩擦让其射出来，沾着粘液的手抱住何健，交换一个带着阳光和葡萄味道的吻。  
“要陪你过秋天了，仔仔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 宙斯和丽达的故事源于希腊神话，这里算是一个美化版本的化用  
我们这葡萄挺甜的，不知道北京那怎么样


End file.
